battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Tyler
'Brian Tyler '''is an American composer, producer, conductor, and film producer. He composed and conducted the score for ''Battle: Los Angeles. ''He also composed scores for films such as ''Eagle Eye, The Expendables, Rango, Constantine, Fast & Furious, and Fast Five. He is signed with Sony Music as a songwriter. He was nominated for Film Composer of the Year by the International Film Music Critics Association. In 2010 Tyler was inducted into the music branch of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Early Life Born in Los Angeles, California, Tyler attended UCLA and Harvard University. He was a member of The Pi Kappa Alpha Fraternity at UCLA, as part of the Epsilon Pledge Class. His musical career began at an early age, after being inspired by his Academy Award winning art director grandfather, Walter H. Tyler. He traveled to United States and Russia, performing at concerts with his own written and composed pieces. After a couple of years, Tyler began playing for orchestras, ensembles, choirs, using instruments, such as piano, classical percussion, guitar, bass, bouzouki, mandolin, keyboards, and drums. Tyler was also featured in a number of rock bands and with artists, such as Elton John and Slash. Musical Career Robert Kraft, who was impressed after hearing Tyler's music, encouraged Tyler to pursue a career in film scoring. He began his career in 1997, where he composed the film score for the independent film Bartender by Gabe Torres. The following year, he and Red Elvises composed the film score for Six-String Samurai.[2] Tyler wrote several musical scores, based on rap music for Simon Sez (1999). John Williams recommended Tyler to producer William Sherak for Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000). He has since scored four other films produced by Sherak, Darkness Falls (2003) and Bangkok Dangerous (2008), Middle Men (2010), and Columbus Circle (2010) which he was an executive producer with Sherak. Tyler was also one of the executive producers of Skyline, scored by his colleague Matthew Margeson. Tyler's breakthrough came in 2001, after composing the film score for Frailty (2001). William Friedkin, after being impressed by Frailty, called Tyler in to compose The Hunted (2003). Later, Tyler also wrote music for Star Trek: Enterprise, and Children of Dune over a span of one month, coinciding with his work on Darkness Falls. At the end of 2003, Tyler began working more on big-budget films, including Timeline (2003), Godsend (2004), The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005), and Constantine (2005). Tyler partnered with music producers Pharrell and Dr. Dre with the 2006 film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Before that, he had composed another Justin Lin film, Annapolis. To date, Tyler has scored two films, each of Bill Paxton, William Friedkin, Greg Yaitanes, and Henry Bromell. He was then hired to do Partition (2007). He had to integrate Indian and Middle Eastern music with orchestral writing. He conducted the orchestral portion of the score in Los Angeles with the Hollywood Studio Symphony. Tyler also conducted the London Symphony Orchestra for the score to the film War. In 2008, Tyler composed music for the 2008 films Rambo, Eagle Eye, and The Lazarus Project. After Steven Spielberg used Tyler's music for his trailer for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Tyler was hired to compose the score for Eagle Eye which Spielberg produced along with Alex Kurtzman and Robert Orci. He continued by composing Dragonball Evolution, Fast & Furious, The Final Destination, and recently Middle Men. He recently teamed up with director Sylvester Stallone for a second time and scored the #1 box office hit "The Expendables." The soundtrack was a worldwide soundtrack best seller in the summer of 2010. In 2010, Tyler began providing scores for the videogames. His first one was MMOG Lego Universe and next two are True Crime: Hong Kong and Far Cry 3. However, on 9 February 2011 Activision announced that True Crime: Hong Kong was canceled. On September 5 Tyler announced that he is currently in talks for scoring the 2011 remake of Highlander and scoring pilot episodes for the animated series Transformers: Prime. Later, he has scored next 4 episodes. On October 7 it was announced that Tyler has been chosen to compose the music for pilot to the Steven Spielberg produced TV series Terra Nova. Tyler worked again with Kurtzman and Orci when he arranged Morton Stevens' classic Hawaii Five-0 theme for use in the 2010 CBS series produced by the duo. Other Media Tyler's cues for Children of Dune were used in the theatrical trailers for Star Trek (2009), Master and Commander (2003), Sahara (2005), Cinderella Man (2005), The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008). The track "Summon the Worms" from Children of Dune was used as a leader for the Belgian/Dutch show Peking Express, and in the first leaked promotional reel for The Golden Compass (2007). A version of the track "War Begins" is used in the first full-length theatrical trailer of Star Trek (2009). A cue from The Final Cut was used for the theatrical trailer for The Da Vinci Code (2006), and a track from Tyler's score for Annapolis was used for the theatrical trailer for World Trade Center (2006). Besides films, Tyler's music has also been featured in the 2004 and 2006 Olympic Games, the 2006 NBA Finals, the 2006 Super Bowl, and the 2006 U.S. Open Golf Championship. Awards *Tyler won four BMI Film and Television Music Awards in 2011 for Fast Five, Battle: Los Angeles, The Expendables, and Hawaii Five-0 which was the most wins for any composer that year. *Tyler received two Emmy Award nominations for his score for Last Call in 2002 and Transformers: Prime in 2011. *Tyler was nominated for Discovery of the Year at the World Soundtrack Awards 2002. *Tyler won the Cinemusic Award in 2002 for Best New Composer of the Year along with Frailty winning Best Thriller Score of the Year. *Tyler's scores for Darkness Falls and Children of Dune both won BSOSpirit GoldSpirit Awards for Best Score of the Year in their respective categories in 2004. *Tyler has won the International Film Music Critics Association Award four times for Film Composer of the Year (2009), "The Killing Room," Constantine, and The Final Cut. *Tyler has won three awards at the ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards 2010 event. The awards were for Brians scores from, “Law Abiding Citizen”, “Fast & Furious”, and “The Final Destination”. Discography Films Television Video games *scores for which soundtrack albums have been released Sources #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Tyler_(composer) Category:Music Category:Production